1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an apparatus which relates to a magnet, and more particularly to a magnet array member with more than four N poles and S poles and shutter with the magnet array member.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of handheld communication electronic products, most handheld communication electronic products have camera lenses which have shutters disposed thereon for controlling exposure time. A shutter mainly includes a base, electromagnetic valves disposed on the base and blades combined with the electromagnetic valves. Based on movement of the blades, an aperture can be opened and closed thereby controlling the time when light enters the aperture. Each electromagnetic valve usually consists of a magnet, a yoke iron and a coil wound around the yoke iron. The coil is electrified and then acts on an N pole and an S pole of the magnet to drive the blade to move as desired.
However, for the demand of operation control for shutters, besides the function of controlling shutter time, blades need have the function of aperture control, so it is complicated to control the operation of blades. Generally, a magnet can be magnetized to form more than four sectors, that is, the arrangement of an N pole, an S pole, an N pole, an S pole, and under the effect of electrified yoke iron and coil, the magnet can have various changes of clockwise and anticlockwise rotation, so that the blades can be controlled to have multi-section changes, thereby achieving the demands of controlling shutters and apertures.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional magnet 11 mainly has an upper disc portion 111 and a lower disc portion 112, an arm portion 113 horizontally extending from a side edge of the upper disc portion 111, and a driving portion 114 perpendicularly protruding from the terminal of the arm portion 113. The driving portion 114 extends into blades so that the blades can be driven to swerve when the magnet 11 rotates.
Conventional magnets 11 mostly are made of metals with strong magnetism (such as iron, cobalt, nickel and so on), and then magnetized to form poles. However, the magnets with this structure can only form two poles, as shown in FIG. 2. It is because the protruding arm portion 113 interferes with a magnetizing equipment 12 during magnetization so that the magnet 11 cannot be magnetized to form four sectors. Accordingly, conventional magnets are not able to be applied in shutters for which operation control is complicated.
Therefore, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be resolved and, as a result, urge use of the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.